


Fur Ball

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean introduces Elijah to a new furry friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belleferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleferret/gifts).



> Written for [](http://belleferret.livejournal.com/profile)[belleferret](http://belleferret.livejournal.com/) for showing me [this Dom-video](http://www.accesshollywood.com/dish-of-salt-at-2011-stuff-you-must-lounge-dominic-monaghan-talks-the-hobbit_video_1270092), which is temperamental and may or may not work for you.

“What the hell is that?”

Sean glanced at his shoulder. “A chinchilla?” He looked back at Elijah. “You’ve never seen one?”

Elijah’s resounding giggle made Sean weak in the knees. “No,” he said shaking his head.

“Here,” Sean handed the fluffy creature over to his stunned companion.

“Wow, he’s _really_ soft.”

“She. But you can’t get a chinchilla wet because their fur is so dense it won’t dry; it will just fall out.”

Elijah rubbed his cheek against the soft fur. “We wouldn’t do that to you, though, would we?”

“So I can keep her?”

Elijah looked up in surprise. “That was a sneaky trick, Mister Astin.”

“Well, I knew you wouldn’t say no once you fell in love,” Sean said with a shrug.

“You knew I wouldn’t deny you anything.”

Sean scratched the chinchilla gently behind the ear. “I’m going to call her Mumble.”

Elijah quirked an eyebrow.

“What? She’s barely makes noise! I wanted to call her Sandy, but she’s white and grey.”

“Funny. I’m going to get another dog and call it Rudy.”

“Rudy, Rascal, and Mumble. I think that has a nice ring to it.”

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Elijah sighed, kissing Sean firmly.

 


End file.
